


A Simple Request

by major_arcana



Series: Cigarettes and Crucifixes [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Fenrir - Freeform, JLD, Newcastle Crew, References to Norse Religion & Lore, fem!Loki, mixed timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_arcana/pseuds/major_arcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Constantine finds himself summoned by an old god proposing an unusual operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Request

Her heels clicked softly against the tile floor like a metronome keeping steady time with the jingle of the keys at the guard's side. The fluorescent lights flickered as they approached the interrogation room where a man with a black eye and a busted lip sat, feet propped up on the steel table, arms handcuffed behind his back.

"You have 30 minutes."

She smiled, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, eyes flashing to his nametag. "Of course, Officer Branson. Thank you sooo much for the escort. This shouldn't take long."

He tipped his cap, locking the door behind her. The beaten man examined her, an arrogant smile growing on his face. 

"So this is the bird the court appointed. No offense luv, but I won't be needing your services...that is, unless this is a more conjugal visit..."

She rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the corner of the table and crossing her legs, smoothing out her skirt.

"Oh, Constantine. I expected more from you...thought you'd be taller, for one. But look at you, " She daintily waved a hand over him. "A bloody mess, and so easily locked up by these mortals."

He shrugged, and the handcuffs clattered to the floor. "Not so easily."

"That street magic won't get you out of here, John."

"What do you want then, aye?"

"As much as it pains me to lower myself, I confess I came here for assistance. I'll liberate you from this, " She eyed the dim room with distaste, "unfortunate situation, and you'll....lend a hand for me. Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure. Water? Or perhaps whiskey?" She snapped her fingers, a cool glass of amber liquid appearing on the table before him. He took a wary sip.

"Couldn't summon top shelf?"

"Are you so posh now?"

"Fair. So what is it that has you scared, miss...? What's your name exactly?"

"In due time. Are you in or should I leave you here? Maybe a few group showers and yard fights will make you come round. I'm sure you can figure out something to trade for your little vice."

He swirled the glass, downing the last of the alcohol and sucked his teeth. "What the hell, why not. What'd you ha-"

She rested a hand on his shoulder, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. The room fell away into darkness. When he awoke, he was on the ground at her feet. As the faded red and gold oriental rug came into focus, he sat up, a wave of nausea washing over him.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"My apologies. Forgot your kind get a bit sick while teleporting. Welcome to Kattegut. I'm.."

"Loki. Yeah, figured that one out." He struggled to his feet, patting at his coat pockets. Lighting a cigarette, he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. He took in the room, a small study filled with old books and antique furniture. Various totems scattered the shelves and end-tables, which were intricately carved with runes.

"So, " He exhaled. "What would a god need from a mortal?"

"The possibilities are innumerable, really. You're all so easily seduced into so many activities....but this, I'm afraid, is not for my usual frivolity. Something of mine has been taken." Her eyes darkened, and she turned on her heel, walking across the room to the large wooden door. She opened it, revealing a larger chamber. "Which is why I've gathered you all here."

Ritchie and Rose sat together on a plush green loveseat, talking quietly before looking up at their comrade. "John!" Rose jumped up, running over to embrace him.

"What's going on?" She whispered into his ear.

"Got as much info as you, kid. Where's the rest of the crew?"

"No idea. She picked Rose and myself up at the pub. When we arrived Madame Xanadu was the only one here. Since then odd characters have been popping up every half hour or so." Ritchie shuffled uncomfortably, looking around at the small crowd.

"Papa Midnite, lovely. Doctor Strange....Zatanna hmmm.." He nodded and gave a slight smirk toward the dark haired woman reclining on the chaise longue, appearing to be in deep conversation with a man standing in the shadows, a look of bemusement on her face.  A pale shell of a man stood near the fireplace, his bright red suit glowing against the flames. "How the hell did she manage to get him?" Constantine muttered.

"Ahem." Loki coughed gently, the buzz of the room falling to silence. "As I've mentioned to all of you, something precious of mine has been taken, and I require your assistance to retrieve it."

"Why? Why should we help you? How are we to know this isn't a, oh, I don't know, trick?" Papa Midnite stroked his beard, hand flexing on his cane.

"This is not a mere trinket, priest. On the last full moon, a dark force entered my realm. It manage to capture Fenrir before slinking back into the chasm from whence it came. I've heard nothing since, save for the dying words of the demons I've interrogated."

"Wait wait wait, " Ritchie walked forward, hands gesturing wildly. "The great mythical wolf, Fenrir?"

"Clearly not a myth, mate." John added.

"Yes. And my sources say an old friend of yours has taken it. The first of the fallen?"

He coughed out a lungful of smoke. "W-who did you piss off, luv?"

"Irrelevant, charlatan." She pointed a well manicured hand warningly at him before addressing the rest of the group. "I fear he plans to use Fenrir for something nefarious, and while the notion of a little mayhem on Midgard is certainly exciting, I don't like some reject angel taking--and possibly breaking, " A look of pain flashed across her face before it settled once again at anger, "my favourite toy. I assume a few of you have encountered hell hounds? Think bigger and badder. I'm the only one who can control the pup, just ask Tyr."

"Why not just ask Daddy for some help then?"

"He and I have...issues. Perhaps you can relate, John? And he's a little less than enticed about retrieving the foretold means of his end when Ragnarok comes about."

"Does he not know anything about fate?"

"Says the man still trying to fight for his own salvation. Pissing off gods is a natural talent, is it?"

"Soooo..." Rose stood, walking between them to dissolve the tension. "What's the plan, exactly?"

"Oh, that. Fairly elementary. Go to hell, rip the son of a whore in half, retrieve my wolf. The details, " A glass of honeyed wine appeared in her hand, and she took a nonchalant sip. "We'll work out, hmm?"

"So think is like a homecoming for you, huh John?" Zatanna called from across the room, sitting up with a smile. He grimaced, lighting another cigarette.

"Don't suppose I could get another whiskey first, aye?"


End file.
